JACK AN KIM
by TeamJacob743
Summary: Jack has been acting weird. Will Kim be heart broken forever. well you'll just have to find out. there is a couple of swear words but not a lot. the song is Too Little Too Late by JoJo


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I do not own the song too little too late by JoJo. I only own the story plot and idea . This story is only in Kim's point of view sorry. I also Do not own New York City.**

KIM'S P.O.V

Jack and I have been dating for 5 months now. We spend almost every day together but he

seems a little off now a days. He says I can stay the night but his words sound different every time we talk. It's almost like he doesn't want to see me anymore or in other words he doesn't sound enthusiastic. Just yesterday he asked if I could get any more annoying. It hurt a lot but I wasn't gonna let it show. He is also drifting away from the guys. He even quit karate to join soccer and became a jock. He not the same and im worried. Worried that he will find someone new to date. Worried about him changing into something he's not.

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

My one friend from cheerleading was having a party that everyone at school was invited too. I was talking to Jack about it and saying how much fun it was going to be but Jack said he wasn't going. By the time the party came I went over to Jacks house to see if he wanted to do something. When I got to his house I knocked on the door only to reveal Mrs. Brewer. She asked me why I wasn't at the party with Jack. I started thinking why would he lie. Is it because im too clingy or to annoying or too embarrassing. I don't get it. I told Mrs. Brewer that Jack said he wasn't going to the party so I came over to see if he wanted to do something else, but he lied to me. Mrs. Brewer told me he just left like 15 minutes ago. I was hurt. Hurt so badly I decided to call my friend Brett from Tennessee. I found out he just moved here to Seaford and is on his way to my house right now. I went home to find Brett in my room. I told him to get out we were going to a party so I need to change. When I was done we left the house. When we got to the party something caught my eye. A mess of brown hair and a beach blonde. Those two things are way too familiar and only to be known as Jack and Donna. What surprised me the most was that they were making out. Basically on the verge of having sex. One thought ran through my head. Get Brett and get out of the house. And that's exactly what I did.

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._

The next day I didn't see Jack or Donna all day. By the time school was over I called Jack but he didn't pick up. After the call I was done with the disappearing acts and lies right to my face. I went over to his house and found Mrs. Brewer in the garden. She said that I could go in and that jack was upstairs. When I got to his door I was ready to knock but immediately stopped when I heard moaning and some talking. What I heard shattered my heart into a million pieces. This is exactly what I hear. "Oh, fuck Jack that feels so good. Then some moans then jack grunted while saying "Oh god Donna your pussy is so tight and so hot. I could fuck you all day." That did it I was officially heart broken. Mrs. Brewer came up to see if everything was alright but also heard the talking and moaning. She was astonished that the boy she raised to never cheat on a girl and be honest was in that bedroom doing stuff like that. I ran into the office to get a piece of paper and a pen. I then wrote the note Thx for breaking my heart into a million pieces. I thought you were better than this but I guess im just a dumb blonde. I hope you're happy. This is goodbye forever. Love your ex- best friend and ex-girlfriend Kim Crawford. I gave the note to Mrs. Brewer and she told me that she would give it to him and a very harsh long talking too. But I didn't stay I ran away from the house in tears. When I got home my parents were in the living room waiting for me. They told me that we had to move and Brett's parents and he were coming with us. I asked where we were and they said to New York City. I was actually kinda happy. I ran up to my room and started to pack. I told they guys my new phone number and email but told them not to tell Jack.

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help_

When we got to New York I got a text from Jerry. The text read: Jack came to the dojo saying you left a note and then he said at the end it said goodbye forever. Hes wondering where u r Kim. He also went 2 ur house and when he knocked a different family was living there. He's actually worried abt u Kim. But don't worry we didn't tell him anything. Love you lots and be safe, your bestest friend Jerry.

Well it's a good thing they didn't say anything. But hopefully in a while I will have the guts and courage to text him someday. But that someday might not happen for a while.

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

My life is great now Brett and I got together a few months ago. Brett never leaves my side and is always showering me in gifts. He also makes me smile when im crying or sad. He loves me like crazy. I finally had the courage to text Jack and told him the answers he needed. I still didn't leave New York yet. But in the end Jack got what he deserved. He will just have to bear with the fact that he lost me.

_'Cause you know...  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late_

**And done. That was a lot of righting. So I Know I haven't posted anything for a long time but I have been busy with my life. Im starting school soon so I won't have as much time to write but I will try. So I've been thinking about the Jack and Kim Love Story. Im still looking for a co-writer cause I have no idea where im going with it. So if your interested in writing just PM me and I will get back to ya. Oh and Im still looking for some ideas so just put them in your reviews please. And don't forget to….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**~LEXI~**


End file.
